Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(5) + \log(2)$
Answer: Use the rule: $\log(a) + \log(b) = \log(a \cdot b)$. $\log(5) + \log(2) = \log(5 \cdot 2)$ $= \log(10)$